Just a Play?
by Stessa
Summary: They both wanted the lead, and they were both about to get a lead. Why? The main characters were a lesbian couple. A Gabpay threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, people, people, people, you know what this pairing is, because of my summary, so if you don't like femslash, then don't read this. I'll tell you again; DON'T READ THIS! It's a waste of your own time, and it's a waste of mine to read your trashing reviews. This is, as the summary said, a Gabpay pairing, and my loyal readers know I like to pair Sharpay with everything that can walk, so therefore I had to try this pairing too. And also, this is kinda like, practise for me, because when I write my other stories, I find it hard to write Gabriella just right. And because Sharpay is the person I find easiest to write, I thought it would be an easy way to get better at writing Gabriella, if she was with Sharpay. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. _

"_Gabriella?"  
_"_Yeah?"  
_"_Did you remember to read the important author's note?"  
_"_Yeah of course I did. I'm smart, I remember everything."  
_"_Okay…"  
_"_Yeah."  
_"_And Gabriella?"  
_"_Yes?"  
_"_I love you."  
_"_I love you too, Sharpay."_

_- sorry, that was totally uncalled for._

* * *

**Just a Play?**

_.i. _

Kelsi had once again composed the entire school play. This time it was for the Autumn Musical, and Darbus had read the script and liked the good, yet unordinary and weird idea. Kelsi was happy that she decided to do the production. She had been a little unsure about it all, but maybe it would all turn out good?

She hoped so.

Darbus had been thrilled to know that both Sharpay and Gabriella could get a good part in this play. The two girls had soon become her favourite students, and it was hard for her to have to chose between them at every play they did. She had paired them all with different people, and she believed she must have tried every possible pairing now. She had done the Rypay, the Troypay, the Ryella and the Troyella, but every time one of the girls would always have to be a minor part.

So this idea had made her very happy. The only problem now was… for Kelsi to break the news to her two friends. She admitted it. She had written the script with the two girls in mind. She had thought for Sharpay to be Nadine, and for Gabriella to be Kim. It was simple, the two girls fitted the parts, even though she knew there were plenty of other girls in the school who would kill for a big part in the autumn production.

So, on the bright side, she'd always have some backups if Gabriella and Sharpay didn't want to do the play. But they had to. It was written for them. They couldn't pull out of the production. It would be wrong not to have the two school stars in it.

Kelsi looked up from the script when she heard the door to the café open. Sadly, it wasn't Sharpay and Gabriella. They were coming after their shopping spree, so they would most likely be late. Kelsi had already drunk three cups of cappuccino, and was ready to order her next one.

She had wanted Taylor to go with her today. To help her break the news. After all, Taylor was best friends with Gabriella, while Kelsi herself would like to be called Sharpay's best friend. They all had some sort of friendship between them after the Winter Musical in their junior year, but it wasn't a very close one. Sharpay and Gabriella did almost only one thing together. They went shopping, because frankly, neither Taylor nor Kelsi was very interested in that.

And then of course, Sharpay used Gabriella for her science projects, while Gabriella did the same with practically every essay she had due somewhere. The two girls did not only look different, but they were very different from each other. It was a wonder they even got along well enough to go shopping.

She had just gotten her fourth cappuccino, when the door went again. She looked up, and this time, luck was on her side. Sharpay and Gabriella had just entered, their hands full of shopping bags. Kelsi lifted her hand and waved their attention. They both saw her, and hurried towards her table, their bags almost hitting everyone on their way.

Sharpay threw her bags on one of the free chairs, and took the one next to it, leaving Gabriella with the one next to Kelsi, and she had to have her bags on the floor. It was just the way Sharpay's mind worked, she didn't even think about it.

"Phew, that was some hard shopping." Gabriella mused, "But Shar, seriously, that dress you tried on, really highlighted your boobs, you should totally buy it."

"You think so?" Sharpay questioned, while she looked down at her boobs, "Because that new diet I'm on, is not working."

"You're not losing weight?" Gabriella asked, her eyebrows ached together.

"Oh, I'm losing weight." Sharpay said, "On my boobs!"

"Oh, that's bad!" Gabriella giggled, her face amused. Sharpay was really funny at times, she was never bored when she was with her. And that whole boob-thingy, yeah well… Gabriella couldn't see any difference from what it used to be. She looked just the same.

Just then a waiter approached them, sending a flirting smile in Sharpay's direction, "What can I do for you, beautiful girls?"

"Oh…" Sharpay said, flirting back at him, "I'd like a… chocolate mocha… with extra whipped cream?"

"I thought you were on a diet?" Gabriella questioned, her eyes wide. She was jealous. Why did Sharpay get all the guys to flirt with her?

"It isn't working!" Sharpay shot back at her, but then she turned to the waiter, her smile back on her face, "Did you get that?"

"Sure," he smiled, scribbling down.

"And I'd like the same." Gabriella told him.

He shot them one more smile, and left the table, to get some more orders. Sharpay watched after him, letting out a sigh. He was kinda cute.

"Like?" Gabriella questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Kelsi let out a giggle, not understanding why that subject was so important to them. It was like boys, boys, boys. But she knew she wouldn't be able to discuss the play properly with them before they had their drinks, so she'd let them finish their gossip, and hope for the best later on.

"Yeah, he's okay, I guess…" Sharpay trailed off, placing her head in her palms on the table, "Not really my type, though."

"So, what is your type?" Gabriella asked, wondering why such a cute guy didn't reach Sharpay's standards. He was like… _beyond _cute.

"I don't really know." Sharpay replied, looking kinda down, "It's like… everywhere I look, there's a cute guy. The half of them even tries to flirt with me, but it's like… none of them does something for me. I want a boyfriend, I want someone to cuddle with and have fun with, but… None of them is right."

"I understand your problem." Gabriella said, "I haven't dated anyone since Troy and I broke up. And that was like, a year ago."

"A year and a half." Sharpay told her, nodding to let her know she knew where she was coming from.

"It's been that long?" Gabriella whined, and Sharpay and Kelsi just nodded, telling her that yes, it _had _been that long.

Just then the waiter came with their chocolate mochas, and tried to flirt a little more with Sharpay, she flirted back, and ended up giving him her phone number, to grab a latte sometime. Kelsi rolled her eyes, and Gabriella giggled along with Sharpay when he left.

"Anyway…" Sharpay said, turning to look at Kelsi, her cup half way to her mouth, "What was so important? Something about the Autumn Musical I hope!"

"Yeah…" Kelsi smiled, placing her cappuccino on the table again, while she fixed two copies of the script out of her bag, to give them soon. "Mrs. Darbus wanted me to talk to the two of you about it."

"Yeah, I bet." Gabriella said, "She probably doesn't want to have Sharpay throwing a chair into the air like last time."

"Hey!" Sharpay whined, "I was letting out my aggressions, okay? I needed it. You took my part."

"But you had the part along with Ryan or Troy in the two former plays!" Gabriella whined back, "It was only fair for me to get it for once! Anyway, whatever this play is, I'm auditioning for the leading lady."

"Yeah well, so am I." Sharpay mumbled, sipping her chocolate mocha.

"Great!" Kelsi smiled, "That will make Darbus really happy. She wants the leads to be played perfectly, and she believes you two are the best."

"Can we see the script?" Gabriella questioned.

"Just give it to me!" Sharpay demanded, holding out her hand for Kelsi to give her the script. It was easier to demand, because that way she knew Kelsi would just give it to her.

"Here you go." Kelsi said, handing them each a script, and watching as their eyes scanned the character list.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna audition as Nadine then." Sharpay said, "And it looks like Kim is her partner, well then, I think I'm gonna do a pairs audition, maybe I should ask Troy!"

"Well, then…" Gabriella said, "I'm just gonna do the same… with Ryan."

"Yeah," Sharpay said, as she opened the script, and started scanning through the first lines.

Kelsi could almost not hold in her laugh. It was so funny. If the two of them knew what they were saying, they'd laugh too. They thought Kim was a guy. But she wasn't. She was a girl. That was so funny. She wondered how long it would take them to realize that? It turned out, they didn't, because two seconds later, they closed their scripts, and turned to Kelsi with smiles on their faces.

"This seems good, Kelsi." Gabriella said, "Good job. Both Nadine and Kim have some solos. And the next biggest female part has an almost solo too, Sharpay, so you wont have to totally stop singing."

"No_, you_ wont." Sharpay replied, finishing off her chocolate mocha. Then she stood up, and grabbed her bags, "Whatever, I'm outie."

"Uhm, girls?" Kelsi said, stopping Sharpay and her movement, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Make it quick then," Sharpay complained.

"You can both audition for the leads." Kelsi said.

"We knoooow, Kelsi," Sharpay said, rolling her eyes, "Everyone is aloud to audition."

"No, you can both audition for each one. And you can both get a lead." Kelsi explained.

"What do you mean, Kelsi?" Gabriella questioned, grabbing her script and opening it again to see what Kelsi was going on about.

"See…" Kelsi said, pointing at one of Kim's lines, "Kim's a girl… So, the leads are a… lesbian couple."

* * *

_So, now I need you to review, and the next part will be here as soon as possible. I hope you liked this, and if you didn't, please tell me with constructive criticism. I don't take notice to those of the trash reviewers who didn't leave after I gave them my warning, they will just be ignored. _

_But you other readers: please review!_

_**Toodles, **__Stessa ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Second part, I'm glad you liked the first chapter. The reviews meant a lot to me, because I wasn't expecting so many people to actually read it ;p _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical. _

"_Sharpay?"  
_"_Yeah?"  
_"_Do you think people liked the first chapter? Do you think they're back again to read more?"  
_"_Of course they are! I'm the main character, so they crave more of me."  
_"_I'm a main character too!"  
_"_Really?"  
_"_Yes."  
_"_Then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
_"_That's okay."  
_"_Good, 'cause I love you, Gabriella."  
_"_I love you too."_

_- again, totally uncalled for, but I'm just a little crazy. _

* * *

**Just a Play?**

_.ii._

It was the first dress rehearsal, and Sharpay was dressing herself into a white summer dress, which Nadine wore in the scene where her and Kim had their first kiss. Until now, she and Gabriella had managed to avoid the kiss completely. They had snuck their way out of it every time Darbus implied that she wanted to see if they had any chemistry at all.

Sharpay wasn't worried about chemistry, because all the other scenes were perfect now, and Darbus had told them, very clearly, that today was the day. There wasn't much to do about it, they could only hope it wasn't as bad as they liked to believe it was.

She checked her appearance in the full length mirror, and nodded herself an approval. She looked really gorgeous in that white dress. It fitted her tan very well, and it gave her eyes a weird intensity. Plus, it only reached her like, mid thigh, it could barely be called a dress, so half the guys at the school would be drooling over her long, tanned dancer legs, when she swirled around on stage with Gabriella in her arms.

She made her way out of the dressing room, humming one of the solo songs she had. Nadine had two, while Kim had one. They had like three duets, and then there were a few mixed song with some of the other characters, where they all sang, kinda like a _We're All in This Together _ending, which may be a cheesy thing, but Kelsi's plays were always like that.

She always wrote the Disney ending. Even for a story about a lesbian couple, where one of them had a boyfriend, and was cheating on him like crazy with a girl she met in the park and had instant connection with.

Troy was Sharpay's boyfriend, and they had one kiss too (_yum_)!

She made her way into the auditorium, which were filled with all the actors and actresses. She could see Gabriella and Kelsi going over a dance move Gabriella hadn't gotten right yet, so she hurried up to them, noticing how Gabriella looked very good in the green dress that she was wearing.

Green was one of Gabriella's colours. Along with blue and red too. Those three was top 3. While Sharpay herself wore white, pink and black the best.

But that dress was really good for Gabriella. It hugged her body in all the right places, and her hair was down and wavy, just the way Sharpay always told her suited her. And then she had on a pair of black strappy heels, which didn't exactly help when she was trying to dance.

"Oh, thank God!" Kelsi muttered, as Sharpay came onto the stage, "Here's Sharpay, you two need to get that dance straight! Sharpay, help her, she moves like a robot in this one!"

"Sure," Sharpay said, totally forgetting to tell Kelsi to back off and mind her own business. She forgot to say that she didn't want to help Gabriella at all without getting paid. But that didn't matter, because she wanted to help her, and be with her, so maybe it was time to let her guards down around a few people.

"Gabs, you just need to go like this…" Sharpay begun, as she showed her the first little dance trick. The song was kinda hip-hop, so it was a bit difficult. That was, of course, until the music slowed down, and they met in a slow dance, their cheeks resting against each other. "See?"

"Oh…" Gabriella smiled, "I see…" she mumbled, "Try it one more time, please?"

"Sure…" Sharpay said, and then she broke into a series of moves, while Gabriella just watched, admiring her strong dancer legs. They were perfectly tanned, and she was so skinny and beautiful. That dress really showed off all her assets. The right ones, that is.

"I think I get it now." Gabriella smiled, "Want to do it together? We can put on the music?"

"Of course!" Sharpay smiled, and quickly made her way towards the CD player, where she hit track 7, which was the song they were doing. She hurried towards her place, and when the music started, they both broke into some serious hip-hop moves, singing along on their lines. You had to have a really good breath, but luckily both of them had.

When they'd been on that for almost two minutes, the music slowed down, and Gabriella twirled Sharpay into a close embrace, pressing their cheeks together.

"How long are we supposed to dance like this?" she whispered, as the music was just playing, no lyrics for either of them.

"About a half minute, I think, and then it speeds up again." Sharpay whispered back.

"Oh…" Gabriella paused, "I like your dress."

"Really?" Sharpay questioned, "Because you look good in yours, girl!"

"Thanks." Gabriella said, still moving them round and round. She was kinda the lead. One of them had to be the one in control, and since Kim seemed to be the one in the characters' relationship, they'd decided for her to do it. They didn't get to finish their dance, because Mrs. Darbus had turned off the CD player, and was applauding them.

"Nice work, girls!" she said, "You're getting better!" she took a seat, and watched the two girls breaking apart, blushing like crazy, "Now, act 3, scene 9, please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus." Sharpay said, making her way into the middle of the stage, where someone had put the necessaries. A bench for that matter. They were back at the place Nadine and Kim first met each other. The park.

"…take your places!" Mrs. Darbus ordered, "Great, and from around the middle, we need to see if you two can manage the kiss. I know you can do the other stuff, it's the kisses that I'm worried about."

"That's no problem at all, Mrs. Darbus." Sharpay assured her, even though she was lying through her teeth. She'd been fearing those kisses since she read the script, and this kiss wasn't even the passionate one, this was just the first kiss kinda thing.

"No, it really isn't." Gabriella said, taking a seat on the bench, where Sharpay did the same. They turned sideways, so they were looking at each other. Then they slowly breathed out, getting into character.

"Okay then…action!"

Sharpay let out a deep sigh, "I don't know what this feeling is, Kim… I'm not sure if I like it, or if I want it to go away."

"I don't." Gabriella said, "Because I'm not afraid of this shit, Nadine! I'm not afraid of my feelings!" she stood up, and started phasing around the bench, throwing her hands in the air, "I'm not the one who has a boyfriend, or the one who doesn't know what she wants. I want you to figure this out, Nadine! We haven't even done anything yet, and you're still afraid of your feelings."

"I'm sorry…" Sharpay whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to hurt you with this, but look, Tony is important too, we've known each other forever. I don't want to hurt him. I've only known you for a few weeks."

"So that makes it okay to hurt me?" Gabriella questioned, shooting her an evil glare. She let out a sigh, and sat down next to Sharpay again, "I… I want you, Nadine. I'm sure you're the one."

"But…" Sharpay trailed off, biting her lip slightly, "How can you be so sure? You don't even know me. How can you just-" she was cut off by Gabriella's lips crashing into hers.

Sharpay was stiff for a second, just as her character should be, but when the script said for her to loosen up, she did too, as she became comfortable with Gabriella's lips on hers. She moved her hands to rest around her neck, and Gabriella's moved to her hair.

The weird thing about this kiss, wasn't even the kiss. The weird thing was that it didn't feel weird. It didn't feel wrong, it felt absolutely perfect. Natural. They fell into the kiss, their lips naturally caressing each other.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. This was nothing like she'd imagined. Sharpay's lips were different. They weren't hard and rough like a boy's, they were soft and tender, like she imagined her own to be.

"…and cut!" Mrs. Darbus yelled, and the kissing girls broke apart, "That was great you two! That felt so natural, even for us to watch! What was I worried about? Of course my two stars can pull it off!"

"Uhm yeah…" Gabriella mumbled, as she took a quick glance at Sharpay. She stood up from the bench and made her way onto the front of the stage. Sharpay quickly followed, a few feet behind Gabriella. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she definitely didn't like it.

"I think I'll give you two a quick break." Mrs. Darbus told them, "We'll take the scene with Taylor, Chad and Troy." She held them back, as they were on their way to their dressing rooms, "You did a good job," she told them, "I understand this can be weird. I'm proud of your work."

Sharpay and Gabriella shot her another smile, and then they hurried towards their dressing rooms, walking, shoulder by shoulder, not saying a word. They got there, and their dressing rooms were right next to each other.

"So," Sharpay said, awkwardly tapping her high heel into the floor.

"So." Gabriella repeated, nodding her head a little, "It wasn't as tough as I'd feared."

"No." Sharpay said, turning towards her dressing room, "It wasn't."

* * *

_So, now I need you to review me again, please? I'd love you forever, the reviews mean a lot to me, especially because this story is a little weird._

_**Toodles, **Stessa ;p _


	3. Chapter 3

_The last part of my three-shot. I hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews from last part :p _

_**Disclaimer; **__Don't own them. _

"_Gabriella?"  
_"_Uhm… yeah?"  
_"_Can you believe this is the last part of this story?"  
_"_No, it's kinda sad, isn't it?"  
_"_Yes, I believe it is."  
_"_But guess what?"  
_"_What?"  
_"_I love you, Sharpay."  
_"_I love you too, Gabriella."_

_- another thing uncalled for._

* * *

**Just a Play?**

_.iii._

It was opening night, and everything was running smoothly. Gabriella was nervous as she phased back and forth in her first outfit, a pair of jeans and a red tube top. Her hair was in braids, and she needed to get her makeup done, but there was time enough for that. There was still two hours until curtain call.

She couldn't stop the bobbling feeling in her stomach. It kept on going and going, and she was pretty sure it wasn't nerves. It was something else, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She hated the feeling, but she loved it too. If she just knew what it was.

She let out a sigh and sat down by her makeup table, finishing the last touches here and there. Like sparkling, cherry lipgloss. She knew the taste was good, and well… why not give Sharpay a good impression when she was on it? She sprayed some perfume on, and decided to go talk to Sharpay and wish her good luck before the play, when she paused in the doorway, and thought about what she was doing.

Why did she care so much… Why did she dress up for Sharpay and made herself look good? Clearly, it wasn't just because of the play. Was there another reason? And if there was, then what was it? Was that also the reason to why she was… feeling weird in her stomach?

She went outside and knocked on Sharpay's door, hoping the blonde wouldn't get too mad because of the interruption. She was probably doing one of her weird warm-ups or fixing her hair or something. But she needed to speak to her. She had this urge on the inside, she_ needed_ to. She just did.

She heard Sharpay call through the door, so Gabriella grabbed the handle and went inside, not really knowing what to expect. She definitely hadn't expected what she found, though. Sharpay was running around in a bra and hot pants, looking for something. Gabriella paused and closed the door behind her, once again finding herself staring at Sharpay Evans' long legs.

"Oh, Gabs!" Sharpay smiled, greeting the girl she had somehow come to like lately. Gabriella was very sweet, and they got along. Sharpay never really got along with anybody, so this was really special. She looked at herself and realized that she was practically naked, "Oh!" she giggled, grabbing her robe, to take it on, "Sorry about that."

"That's okay…" Gabriella laughed, "I'm a girl, you know…"

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled, "I've noticed."

"So, are you nervous?" Gabriella questioned, taking a seat in one of the chairs Sharpay had in her dressing room. Gabriella had automatically let her get the bigger one, because she didn't want to start a fight about it. It was easiest to let Sharpay get her way.

"No, not really." Sharpay said, even though the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. But maybe that was just her. Maybe it was something else… something she ate? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she kinda liked the feeling. "Are you?"

"Nah," Gabriella said, brushing her off, a smile on her lips.

"You look good." Sharpay then said, giving Gabriella the look-over, "I like you with tight fitting jeans. You should wear them more often."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, blushing slightly, "And you should wear only your underwear more often."

They both started giggling like mad, not knowing what it was that was happening to them. But they were sure they both liked it. It was weird, but in a good way.

--

"Kim!" Sharpay shouted, grabbing Gabriella's hand, as she was close to leave, "You can't just leave me like this!"

"What do you want me to do then, Nadine?" Gabriella questioned, letting the tears slide down her cheeks, "I can't keep being with someone who's ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you." Sharpay said, swallowing hard.

"Then how come you haven't told your parents about us?" Gabriella asked, "When you broke up with Toby, he asked you if there was somebody else, and you told him no. Why did you do that, if you say you aren't ashamed of me?"

"I'm not ashamed of you, I'm ashamed myself!" Sharpay yelled, letting Gabriella's hand fall from her own, "I can't believe what I've become! But I love you, and I want to be with you! That's all that matters now!"

Gabriella was quiet for awhile, just looking at Sharpay, hope in her eyes, "Really?" she whispered.

"Yes…" Sharpay said, "I really do…" she continued, taking a step closer to Gabriella, "You're everything to me, don't you understand? Something strange is happening. But I like it."

Gabriella let the tears flow freely down now, making sure that every person in the audience knew she was crying because of happiness. But then she leaned forward and enveloped Sharpay in a deep hug. When they parted, they looked at each other for a second, before slowly placing their lips on each other. It started out as a slow, simple stage kiss, but it turned in to so much more, and neither of them could explain exactly why.

It just did.

--

"See them?" Taylor questioned, looking at Kelsi, worry streaming through her voice, "Do you see what I mean? Something is going on between them."

"Yeah…" Kelsi said, awkwardly fiddling with her glasses, "I think there is. What exactly though?"

"I don't know." Taylor mumbled, "And I'm getting the feeling that they wont tell us if we ask."

"No…" Kelsi said, just as the two girls came out from stage, their hands linked together. They were both smiling and laughing like crazy, after getting a standing ovation. "You were good girls," Kelsi told them, "Thank you for making my play a hit."

"Well, you're welcome." Sharpay giggled, her hand still tucked in Gabriella's, which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor, who scoffed at the sight, not really wanting to know what was going on, if her ideas were right.

"So…" she begun, "Coming to the after party at Troy's house? It's supposed to be crazy, all the Drama Club members will be there along with the Scholastic Decathlon team and the jocks!"

"Well…" Gabriella looked at Sharpay, questions floating in her brown pools.

"I kinda wanted to take you out." Sharpay told her, "To celebrate our success. Maybe we could grab a chocolate mocha, and then afterwards we could like… go to the party?"

"Sure!" Gabriella said, her face lightening up by the thought of an evening with Sharpay. Then she turned to Taylor, an apologetic look on her face, "We'll be there later though, Tay. I promise."

"Okay…" Taylor said, nodding her head a little, not believing her one bit, "I'm gonna take your word for that."

--

They picked up two chocolate mochas, but instead of driving to the party, Sharpay drove them to the park, where they would be able to just talk and laugh. She had a feeling that they somehow needed it. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen tonight, but she knew something was going on, and they needed to sort it out.

"I just love chocolate mochas…" Gabriella said, as they walked around the path, enjoying the late evening. They were almost the only ones there, because it was kinda late. Gabriella was wearing a pair of loose shorts and a top with a jacket over her shoulders, to keep her warm.

Sharpay, who was wearing a pink miniskirt with a white tube top, was getting kinda cold, but she didn't say anything. She just shrugged and looked briefly at Gabriella, "Me too. I drink at least one everyday. It's not very healthy, is it?"

"No, not really…" Gabriella giggled.

"So." Sharpay stated, as the wind blew up a notch, and made her long hair blow behind her.

"Yeah, so." Gabriella said, "Why did we go here anyway?"

"I had a feeling we needed to talk about something." Sharpay said, as she saw a bench a few feet away from them. She grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Why don't we sit down?"

Gabriella let Sharpay drag her towards the bench, liking the feeling of her hand in Sharpay's warm one. She felt safe and protected. Sharpay would be there for her. They sat down, close together, and Sharpay didn't let go of her hand. She just looked at their fingers, linked together, and tried to figured out what to say.

Gabriella decided to break the silence, "…it's kinda like the play, y'know?" she said, trying to see if they really were on the same page.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay said, just wanting to tell her what exactly she was feeling. She didn't care if it came out suddenly and out of nowhere, because she needed to get it done.

"Yes?" Gabriella questioned, arching her eyebrows together. She hoped Sharpay was about to say what she hoped she was.

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Me too." Gabriella blurted out, while a warm feeling started floating through her body, because of the blonde girl in front of her. Was this really love? And if it was, then how come they hadn't seen it before? Felt it before? They'd known each other for a long time.

"Okay," Sharpay confirmed, nodding her head slightly, "Good."

"Yeah," Gabriella said, nodding her head too, "Good."

And then Sharpay leaned back, resting her head on Gabriella's shoulder, their hands still linked together. They sat there together, drinking their chocolate mochas, and wondering what exactly it was that they were feeling inside. They couldn't tell for sure, all they knew was that they didn't want the feeling to go away. And they didn't want to make the same mistake as Kim and Nadine.

_Their _life wasn't just a play.

* * *

_Okay then. That was the last bit. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was really cool to try something different for once, and I actually liked how this ended up coming out. I hope you did too, please leave one last review._

_**Toodles, **__Stessa :o _


End file.
